


things that change for good

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i speak the language of deancas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Poetry, When They're Finally Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: "Good things do happen, Dean."





	things that change for good

**Author's Note:**

> spn (c) kripke, wbtv  
> poetry (c) me

 

**i.**

  
you're moving so flawlessly  
in my kitchen at 6 a.m  
standing there,  
preparing breakfast  
and making coffee  
for me.  
you from all of people.  
the grumpiest grumpy, not-gonna-wake-up-except-it's-apocalypse you.  
how can i not fall in love?  
(and if there's some mind-blowing sex for exchange, well no one but us should know that)

 

* * *

 

**ii.**

  
you're cleaning the windows  
rubbing it diligently  
as if it's your job  
to make 'em shiny  
and i ask you, "what're you doing?"  
you merely smile,  
"we need new curtain."  
(i know, your cat had ripped 'em off again, hadn't he?)

 

* * *

 

**iii.**

  
on your knees, in laundry room  
i thought you were crying  
your shoulder shaking  
so violent  
i rush in  
panic  
only to find  
you're laughing  
at my bright pink trenchcoat  
(so, yeah. i forget to do the basic laundry rules)

 

* * *

 

**iv.**

  
your foods are tasteless.  
but you smile so bright  
that i think  
gordon ramsay himself, cooked for me.  
(next time, i'll teach you how to impress your spouse for blowjob. properly.)

 

* * *

 

**v.**

  
it's just like another night  
we are sharing warmth under the blanket  
you hug my middle  
and i comb your hair  
between the rain outside  
and our little comfort  
it strikes me, out of my mind  
(i steal your kiss, breathlessly. you beam, "yes, let's do it.")

 

 

–b, 17/03/17


End file.
